Stupid Royals
by 1a2b36
Summary: Roy hated the royals, so what happens when he finds that he's falling for one? royxmarth
1. Chapter 1

Well… I wanted to start something new so yaaaa… this contains yaoi. I do not know if I will do future lemon. And that's just about it. Also the idea is not entirely mine; I got a bit from antithesis a marthxike. There will be characters from ssbb and ssbm nothing that belongs to me. Yes, I know Marth is only speaking Chinese, I don't know enough Japanese so deal with it.

0

Roy hated royals. That pretty much explains everything. He hated them because kings never cared about other people, queens only thought about beauty, princesses were spoiled brats, but most of all he hated princes. They asked and got everything they wanted. They were insensitive and couldn't care if the village was burning down to smithereens. Probably one of the reasons why he hated them so much is because of something he witnessed a long time ago once when he was nine he hid behind a suit of armor and watched the prince behead Elion, an old man who had cared for Roy ever since he was a baby. Roy felt rage boil inside of him. Later on he became the General of the Army at a young age, not because he wanted to serve the king, but because he found it to soothe his anger practicing sword fighting.

This was what would become trouble when he was picked to be live in the Smash Mansion. When he was checking his mail one day he got a letter which was neatly typed with the following:

_Hello Roy, you have been chosen to live in the Smash Mansion. If you can be here please write back. The smash mansion is a host exclusive group of people who do matches for entertainment of others. Your transportation and everything are already paid for so you do not need to worry about anything. Hope that you will come._

_Master hand_

Roy thought about it. They had just signed a ten year peace treaty with all the bordering countries so he would probably be dismissed, and there was no one there that would really miss him, or realize he was gone. At the mansion there'll be loads of people to talk to and be friends with, there'll be fun matches and he'll be able to improve his sword fighting. Choice made.

0

Two weeks later he was dropped off in front of a humongous mansion. There was a just as big garden and enormous swimming pool too. One or two miles down the road were a mall and diner. This was near paradise to Roy, or so he thought. When he entered the mansion he could see two princesses conversing. _Oh great _he thought _I'll have to avoid them. _He signed in at the front desk where there was a wireframe chewing gum (which was mildly disgusting considering that she was see-through) and playing solitaire on her computer.

"Um hi, my name is Roy."

She looked up nodded and searched through an enormous pile of papers of papers, finally succeeding to produce a card key, a pamphlet, and a sheet of paper.

"Thanks."

Roy walked to a nearby table set his stuff down, and scanned the pamphlet. There will be welcoming party tomorrow at noon, not responsible for injuries outside of matches, curfew at midnight ends at five, and other crap. OK got it. Picking up the other sheet he studied that.

_Your Room Number: 14_

_Room Partner: Not Known_

_Your Match: October 14 Opponent: Luigi_

_Other Matches happening in this week:_

_October 13 Kirby Jjigglypuff_

_Events: Welcoming party October 7 _

_Learn English October 7_

_Tour October 6_

_Please do not go to your room until noon_

_Thank you and have a nice day._

Okay, he thought, now what? He looked over at a clock 11:00. He'd have an hour to dawdle around. There was a tour forming at the side and he didn't have anything to do. Why not?

He picked up his bag and hurried over. The tour was led by a shy guy who spoke through a bull horn. "Tour starts in 5 min."

Roy looked around; there was a pink puff ball, green clad dude with a funny hat, two brothers wearing red and green, and an extremely attractive blue haired girl (lol). He decided that it might be a good idea to try to make a friend there so deciding the blue haired girl was the best he went up to her and said "hi"

"Eh?" she said.

Roy repeated what he said.

"我不知道你在说什么, 对不起."

Roy question marked. What the heck was he saying? As if to read his mind the other, very shakily and stuttering said.

"Oh! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, I-I don't talk good E-E-English."

Oh, that explains it thought Roy.

"Sorry, do you know what I'm saying right now?"

The blue haired 'girl' nodded.

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Marth."

"Weird name," thought Roy, "but must be common where she comes from."

"My name's Roy."

"Tour is starting, tour starting." Barked the shy guy in a heavy squirrel accent that Roy even had a hard time understanding and he flew on.

Marth looked a Roy questionably.

"Just follow that guy in red."

Marth nodded and smiled. "Thank you, ummm is it ok if you help me around here?"

"Sure, no problem at all."

"Thanks."

0

Ok that's all for chapter one. Even though I'm only in middle school I still got a ton of work to do. PLUS Chinese. T.T I hate it. This took me 3 days. I can see it being ignored… oh, and happy early Halloween!


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

I am little !!! I got many reviews and a few subscriptions! HOORAY! Keep up the good work! As a reward enjoy this funny little chapter which doesn't really evolve the plot but is still pretty fun! This was supposed to be 1 chapter but for posting it up quicker sake I divided it into to this is part one.

0

_For some weird reason they still hadn't fixed up the rooms so they had to stay in the main hall overnight and sleep in their clothes the they were wearing during the day. Roy had made sure to pull his sleeping bag far away from the princesses but couldn't find Marth so he slept in a random corner. During the tour Roy had to sort of translate a lot of English but in the end Marth learned enough to interact with other animals, people, and whatever else ectoplasm was there._

_0_

_Your Room Number: 14_

_Room Partner: Marth Lowell_

_Your Match: October 14 Opponent: Luigi_

_Other Matches happening in this week:_

_October 13 Kirby Jjigglypuff_

_Events: Welcoming party October 7/ main lounge/ noon _

_Learn English October 7/ 2C / 10:30_

_Please write up a mini speech about you for the welcoming party._

_Thank you and have a nice day._

That was what his schedual said that morning.

Roy was pleased to fond that he had Marth as a room partner, but not pleased to find that he had to write a speech. He decided to make it up at the last second instead and go and get breakfast at the cafeteria.

"hey, roy, here!"

It was marth waving roy to a table she was sitting at alone. Roy brought his bacon and eggs over.

"roy! I decided to go to the English ummm, what is it?"

"class"

"yes!"

"do you want me to come with you?"

"why?"

"nothing else to do."

"okay!"

0

Great deal of help the English class was. There were only two other people, a guy in a green dress who sucked at pronunciation and a guy he ate chicken all through the class that had spiky blue hair and a head band. The fact that the class was taught by a mute koopa troopa didn't help either. In the end Marth and roy left early and instead went up to their room. Entering they found the place quite cozy, except for the fact that there was only one queen sized bed. (lolz!!!) Marth voted that he sleep on the couch and even though Roy kept saying no he insisted on it. In the end they agreed that roy would have the bed this week and Marth the next and so on. As Marth and he unpacked roy found that the only thing Marth unpacked was a small book with symbols he didn't (and probaaly never would) understand.

0

At 5 till noon they set out for the grand hall and reached there after almost getting burnt by mario's fire balls whish he shot at luigi shouting "you kissed peach! You kissed peach!" Happy to finally reach there without getting lost they took their seats and the lights dimmed. (this girl is my OC, please bear with me) A girl in a black and white jester had walked on stage and spoke into the mic, "quiet everyone please! Quiet Please!"

when the chatter stopped she said. "good! Listen closely, the reason for the speeches it that you will be saying them here! when I read your name off the list please come up and speak okay? Those of you who can't speak well or don't speak English please write your speech down and I'll read it for you, I can speak all your languages. Before we start my name is Jingle and I am the court jester of Nottingham." With that she materialized three multicolored orbs and juggled them in one hand while changing the mic into a baton and spinning it with the other, all on one foot.

After a few scratching sounds and rustles of paper had died away she rechanged the mic said "ready? OK! First off is… Captain Falcon!"

"COME ON!!!" Erupted from the back of the audience at a blue spandex clad man with a red helmet on kick flipped onto the stage. "Show me your moves and for my sweetie Samus in the crowd your boobs!'

"umm okay, uuhhh for further notice we do have a few underaged people including me so would you mind keeping it pg-13? Anyways it's Solid Snake!"

Another man in spandex kick flipped onto the stage, grabbed the mic and announces, "My names not the only solid thing I have and I'm all yours samus baby! *wink wink*"

Jingle grabbed the mic, screamed " I MEAN IT!!!" and then said "okay, Now let's hear from Samus!"

This time a WOman in spandex flipped onto the stage and shouted "my name's samus aran and if one more f***ing man proposes to me again I will personally rip their guts out and strangle them with it okay? OKAY!"

Jingle practically exploded,"NO CUSS WORDS, KAY? GOOD! And where do we get all the friggin spandex people? At wal-mart? Kay, now would be a good time to have a bit more nicer person come on stage, how about Kirby!"

A fat pink marshmallow puffed (?) onstage and handed Jingle a slip of paper. "hello everyone! My names Kirby I like eating, mostly water melon but also ice cream, fish, milk, beans, candy, cake, cookies, chocolate, tomatoes, coffee, curry, egg, seaweed wraps, sushi, lollipops, duck, pork, beef, turkey, bread, cereal, oranges, grapes, juice, lasagnia, pasta, sausages, pizza, Italian ice, sundaes, icees, gnomes, bertie botts every flavored beans, soap, pumpkin pasties, butter beer, socks, toast, cinnamon rolls, French toast, American toast, pancakes, jalapeños, rice, eggrolls, noodles, celery, … does this only list foods Kirby?

"poyo!"

"I'm sorry but we need more time for everyone else okay?"

"poyo poyo…"

"No no, the speech was good just a bit long!"

"poyo po poy poy poyoyoyo!"

"sure sure, Kirby would like to tell you the item super spicy curry came from his friend Kawasaki! It's so spicy you'll breathe fire, literally!"

When Kirby finally walked off she said "okay, and now let's give it up for ike!"

A guy carrying a huge sword came on stage. "I fight for my friends!" and walked off.

"um yeah kay… well anyways let's have yoshi!"

a green egg launched over everone's head and smashed onstage and made a dent in the floor. A green dinosaur popped out and handed jingle another slip of paper. "hi! My name is yoshi and I like barney the purple dinosaur, he's my idol! Umm, thanks yoshi, but I would've preferred not to have said that."

Yoshi shot her a glare and left the stage,

"okay, seems like I've gotton my self a enemy, anyways let's give it up for link!"

Two people with vivid blond hair and swords raced onstage and grabbed for the mic,.the bigger one won and said into the mic I'm Link and I come from TP"

"MY name's link and I come from wind waker, and by tp he meant toilet paper."

"NO! Twilight princess and and the princess is Zelda, aka MY girlfriend!"

"fat chance! She's mine!"

"no mine!"

"mine!"

"mine!"

"Mine"

"will you two shut up already? I hate both of your guts and I wish for you two to get off." Shouted a woman who materialized onto the stage,"my name's Zelda and I'm neither of those two buffoon's girlfriend, I change into Sheik" and with that she did and leaped off.

"kay.. um.." said jingle when a goomba walked over and whispered into her ear

"all right, turns out we have to pause for a bit and eat lunch, everyone please come back later to continue!"

0

This is your Halloween treat, ^_^ part 2 next. This took me about 3 or 4 hours.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

YAY!!! I'm so happy, and now presenting: PART 2!!!

0

roy sat, and sat, and sat, and stared until he wasn't sure if he was conscious or not. Sure the speeches were okay, but he simply was never the one to sit and listen for what seemed like hours on end. When he was half-asleep he heard his name being called. _Roy_

He hurried down the steps trying to piece together something that would be maybe acceptable when he reached the platform he said, "I am the dragon general of Pharae." And left it like that.

When he reached his seat he saw Marth gaping at him "I never knew that you were a general!"

"There's a whole lot of stuff you don't know about me." _Like I love you_

"Marth Lowell!"

"That's you."

Marth smiled, nodded, and hurried off.

"I am the exiled prince of Altea."

Roy couldn't believe what he just heard.

_Exiled prince, prince, PRINCE_

The exiled part didn't matter, a prince was a prince was a prince, but what shocked him was that he didn't act remotely like the one's he known. He didn't act stand uppish and self centered which he decided must be an act, an extremely clever and well thought of act. The second part was that she was_ he._ Roy wasn't gay was he? Besides, how was he supposed to know marth was a boy? His skin was smoother than any lady he's ever seen (not that he's seen many), he had shoulder length hair, he had an incredibly lithe figure, and his voice sounded too much like a girl's. all-in-all he was torn.

When marth returned roy didn't even glance his way, and when marth patted his shoulder he shrugged him off. Marth was confused but decided to let roy be. Roy was so swarmed with thpughts that he almost missed the next part of the announcements.

"ok! Now that we're finally done we'd like you to realize that this is an incredibly huge project so we'd like you to understand that we'll need some help. I'd like you to listen care fully and if your name is called out then please come on stage. Zelda, peach, samus, and marth!"

_What was this about? Last time I checked they don't have much in common._

He thought back _other than being girly looking_

"now, we run a little cafe down the road and we need maids to help so you will be maids. You only need to work on Saturdays from 10 to 3"

"but I'm a boy!"

"you're girly looking and that's good enough for the master!" and she handed them parcels "now get off the stage."

… it took roy one minute to register this and then his brain went to total melt down.

When he finally cleared out his mind he was able to hear jingle's voice "roy, ike, during our Friday night live you will help control the swarm of fangirls. We will have Friday night lives two times a month as a performance to all the fans and hosting them will either be me or jigglypuff."

_Swarm of fangirls? _That sounded more dangerous than a fire breathing dragon!

0

When they got back to the cabin Marth decided to open the parcel. In it were the most girlish clothes Roy had ever seen. It was a maid costume, complete with lace, frills, velvet, knee socks, black shiny heels, a kitty necklace, clip on kitty earrings, an apron, a dress that barely went down to Marth's thighs with an impossibly large bow in the back and a hair ribbon with glitter and jewels, and not to mention a headband with neko ears, every thing being impossibly cute looking. All in all it was also the most sluttish thing Roy ever saw too.

"Geez, I know I had to wear girl's clothes before but this is ridiculous!"

Roy couldn't help himself, "you wore girl's clothes before?"

"yeah, as a costume to escape being captured."

_OMG, he is getting more girly by the minute, but I still have to talk to him less or else something might happen._

"I'm going to go try this on."

Roy wasn't staying for this, even though he really secretly really wanted to so while Marth was in the bathroom he snuck out.

0

Haha, I just gave marth THE girliest thing ever!!! R&R also Friday night lives at my school mean extra long detention on Friday nights, reserved for the idiots that sign the book a bajillion times or sexually abuse some one XD you won't believe how many 6 graders are there for the latter. Also I enjoyed giving marth the outfit XD


	4. Chapter 3

I'm so lazy

~X~

Roy walked aimlessly around the many corridors around the mansion. He wore a confused and pissed off look on his face. _Why?_ Roy thought that he would never be entangled by the tentacles of love, but somehow they found him. Being a nameless general in Phearae, he rarely spoke to the opposite gender. _Is that why? Is that why I'm in love with HIM?_ It never crossed his mind before that he could be GAY. He shuddered at the word. _No way! I could never love him! He's not only a boy, but a PRINCE too! _A tiny voice in his head nagged at him though, that he could never hide this inevitable fact from himself, but Roy wasn't listening. _NO NO NO _NO!!!

"I'm sorry! What happened to you?"

Roy looked up. In front of him was a buy in a white tunic with wings.

~X~

When Marth came out of the bathroom he couldn't find Roy in the room. He wondered why he left without telling, but was sure that he'd have a good reason. He felt a bit lonely because he hadn't had a chance to make any new friends so he went out to look for him after changing back.

~X~

"Hi! My name is Pit, yours?"

"Roy", Roy really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, even to an angel.

"I'm sorry that you feel sad, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Oh, no, it's okay."

"But you look so sad and troubled… I KNOW!"

The angel grabbed the general's hand and raced of, dragging Roy with him.

~X~

Marth walked around, knowing that he was hopelessly lost and confused. He dashed down corridors that seemed to never end. Door after door passed him but almost all of them were locked, the ones that weren't were broom closets and other stuff like that. It seemed like it would never stop until he found his way to a door with a plaque reading 'garden'

Marth of course, didn't know what it read but went in nevertheless, or more correctly, out.

The October wind blew gently, and the garden was simply amazing. Colorful flowers lined the bushes near the mansion walls where beautiful ivies grew so that it looked more like a wall of green than white. Trees were planted disorderly yet looked in perfect order. What were really breathtaking were the hedges, or rather the 30 foot tall hedges, made into a maze. Marth decided that right now wouldn't be the wisest time to enter for it was almost dinnertime so he made a mental note of where the garden was and went back into the mansion.

Inside the mansion was much warmer than the outside and he was thankful for it. He set out for the main hall, carefully noting his turns.

~X~

"Just a bit farther!"

"Just a bit farther for what?" asked Roy

"For this!"

They stepped through a door and into a vast space of nothing but aura lights.

"Where are we?!"

"Duh, smash mansion."

"But, this is just space, where's the door?"

"Disappeared I guess"

"B-b-but then how are we supposed to get out?"

"By jumping off the stage!"

"WHAT?"

Roy looked around, there was indeed a metal platform, and everything else was just thin air.

"Why'd you take me here?"

"Well, I though it had a calming effect you know, just sitting and staring into a deep space of sereness, here, try it!"

Roy decided there wasn't anything to lose so he sat down.

~X~

Hey guys, guess what? I screwed myself up by having too many friggin projects, so expect slow as heck updates with not much content. I'm an idiot aren't I? If anyone has any tips for pacing your work I will be SOOOOO grateful. Another thing is that deviantart, fanfiction, youtube, and a whole lotta other sites are blocked on my computer so if I want to update I have to export. :( I really really really really hope that I'll be able to spend more time on this, until then, hasta la vista!

P.S better storyline later


	5. Chapter 5

Weeeeeeeeeeee, I did it, ANOTHER chapter

~X~

Roy felt a calming wave sweep over him and all was at peace (so hippie). He began to sort his thoughts.

_So he's a prince, big deal. He doesn't act like one AND he's exiled. That should count for something. Wait but why was he exiled? Bad ruling? Evilness? Unfairness? War? Nonononononono, probably some other nation took over or something he didn't have the power to stop it. What if I like him? It's probably only the friend like, never lover! Being friends isn't bad is it? Besides he needs help here or else he'll probably be the butt of all jokes. Maybe, maybe, maybe…_

"ROY"

Ray's eyes flipped open and he was suddenly brought back to reality. Pit was shaking him hard.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good! I've been trying to wake you up for a while now! We got to go or else we'll be late for dinner and I skipped breakfast and lunch!"

With that he jumped off the stage, Roy following suit.

~X~

Marth, after a bit of struggle, found the dining hall. The food was laid out buffet style and it all looked delicious. Marth wasn't too hungry so all he got was a cup of tea and a muffin. He went looking for Roy and finally found him at the far corner in the right with an angel. He walked over and smiled placing down his plate and cup he seated himself and greeted roy. "hi" then he turned to pit and asked him,. "Who are you?"

"pit, from angel land."

Marth smiled, "thank you, I didn't listen to well at the introductory."

"that's okay neither did I but you should be… Marth!"

"yes."

The two chatted, well pit did most of the talking, for a while when finally Marth realized Roy hadn't said a word. When he asked why Roy said "stomach ache." And left. Marth was concerned, but it would've been rude to leave Pit so they kept talking for another 30 minutes and then Marth excused himself. When he entered the dorm Roy was asleep, but Marth wasn't tired so he quietly went to the library and learned some more English. He was a fast learner and his pace was great. By the time he was done it was 4 in the morning. He would've never broken the curfew had he known there was one. He went back to the dorm, only to find Roy missing. How odd.

~X~

Roy went to bed early the other day so he wasn't very tired, not the least bit, but forced himself to close his eyes and count sheep. When he opened them again it was nearly 4, but he was awake, and felt he could never go back to sleep. There was a curfew right now but it was only an hour until it lifts so he should be able to go out. He slipped on his tunic and pants and quietly left.

~X~

Roy walked down hallway after hallway. There were soooooo many, did they ever end? He finally came to another door, this one had a plaque reading 'garden' so he pushed the door open a chilly wind greeted him but he paid no mind, for the garden was simply amazing. Insert description here from 3rd chapter

He went in the maze. He didn't see it but beside the maze there was a rock with the words _if you get to the end of the maze you will find an item which symbolizes the one you love and forever will want _carved into it.

As he ventured through the twists and turns he came to a circular clearing and in the very middle was a single rose growing in the middle. It wasn't a normal rose for it was a rich blue in color. Roy walked over to the rose and breathed in the scent, it smelled wonderful, better than all other good scents in the world put together. He wondered why it was blue, weren't roses supposed to be red? He debated whether to pick it or not but decided to leave it be. The sun was starting to rise and somehow he felt incredibly tired so he went to his dorm and went to sleep again. He tried to ignore the other that was sleeping on the couch, but the last thing on his mind was Marth's sleeping face, just like an angel's.

~X~

Marth woke up to find the other in his bed. It was 6, about time to get up so he got up, brushed his hair, took a shower and chose an outfit to wear and since he hated wearing armor he decided that a regular tunic and pants would be fine, he slipped on his boots and decided that today he would go through the maze.

When he got to the garden the sun was half out. He could see things quite clearly and noticed the stone. As I have said, he was a very fast and smart learner so he pieced together the meaning, and his eyes widened in shock. Did he really want to know? He debated between the options but his curiosity got the best of him and he ventured in. many dead ends and wrong turns later he got to the center. He slowly looked up and there was a flame red tree. It looked like it was burning, but it wasn't. There were many thoughts running in ones head, but one was screaming, drawing all his attention. There was one and only one person that could match. _Roy _

~X~

Yes done! I'm on a roll! some chapters for different stories in a week!


End file.
